starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Last Command Sourcebook
The Last Command Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40059). Podręcznik wydano w 1994 roku i jego autorem jest Eric Trautmann. Zawartość: *Introduction *Prologue - The State of The Galaxy *Chapter One: The New Republic **Character Updates ***Luke Skywalker ***Princess Leia Organa Solo ***Captain Han Solo ***Chewbacca ***Lando Calrissian ***R2-D2 ***C-3PO ***Mon Mothma ***General Bel Iblis ***Winter **New Characters ***Pash Cracken ***General Carlist Rieekan ***Colonel Jak Bremen ***Lt. Kylan Dupre ***Colonel Bren Derlin ***Wing Commander Diblen Harleys ***Councilor Sian Tevv ***Lt. Machen Kendy ***Commander Sesfan ***Captain Wes Janson ***Lieutenant Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Chapter Two: The Forces of The Empire **Structure of The Empire **Imperial Forces **Grand Admiral Thrawn **Captain Gillad Pellaeon **Joruus C'baoth **New Characters ***Major Molo Himron ***Fingal ***Lt. Rejlii Mithel ***Lt. Reynol Kosk ***General Freja Covell ***Colonel Kleyn Selid ***General Theol Drost *Chapter Three: Tactics and Battles **The Battle at Ukio **The Siege of Coruscant **Screen Formation *Chapter Four: The Fringe **Fringe Activity **Talon Karrde **Mara Jade **Niles Ferrier **Brasck **Ghent **Par'tah **New Characters ***Samuel Tomas Gillespee ***Shirlee Faughn ***Rappapor ***Ellor ***Billey ***Dravis ***Mazzic ***Shada ***Clyngunn the ZeHethbra ***Balig ***Griv ***Fein ***Lishma The Gotal *Chapter Five: Planets **Berchest **Calius Saj Leeloo **Governor Raccyx Staffa **Bespin **Bilbringi **Chazwa **Crondre **Dolomar **Farrfin **Filve **Generis **Hijarna **Mrisst **Ord Mantell **Ord Pardron **Ord Trasi **Poderis **Qat Chrystac **Sarka **Svivren **Tangrene **Trogan **Whistler's Whirpool Tapcafe **Ukio **Tol dosLa **Vaathkree **Woostri **Xa Fel **Yaga Minor *Chapter Six: Mount Tantiss **A Piece of History **Age of Mount Tantiss **The Mount Tantiss Installation **The Upper Levels ***The Throne Room Complex ***The Royal Chambers ***Emergency Shuttle Hangar ***Emperor's Private Studies and Access Corridors ***The Upper Vaults **The Middle Levels ***The Cloning Chamber ***The Technology Vaults ***Service Areas ***Technical Areas ***Hangar Bay ***Security Areas **The Lower Levels ***The War Room ***The Command Wing ***The Main Computer Core ***The Main Security Section ***The Detention Block ***Barracks **Subterranean Levels ***The Labirynth *Chapter Seven: Creatures **Ysalamiri **Vine Snakes **Vornskr **Garrals **Clawbirds *Chapter Eight: Aliens **Intergalactic Census **Farghul **Filvians **Humans: Xa Fel **Mrissi **Sarkans **Svivreni **Ukians **Vaathkree **Woostoids **Yagai **ZeHethbra *Chapter Nine: The Noghri **Killers For The Empire **Imperial Treachery Revealed **Honoghr **The Hidden Valley **Character Updates ***Rukh ***Khabarakh **New Characters ***Ovkhevam ***Ekhrikhor ***Cakhmaim ***Mobvekhar *Chapter Ten: Equipment and Droids **Equipments: ***Jammer Packs ***Electronic Lock Breaker ***Holorecording Macrobinoculars **Weapons ***E-Web Repeating Blaster ***Thermal Detonator ***Conner Net ***Portable Missile Launcher **Droids ***SPD Droids ***MN-2E Droid *Chapter Eleven: Vehicles **Speeder Trucks **Combat Cloud Cars *Chapter Twelve: Starships **Golan Space Defence Stations **Assault Shuttles **Mazzic's Battle Craft **The Raptor and Skyclaw **Lady Sunfire *Afterword: The Empire *Afterword: The New Republic Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Chewbacca and The Life-Debt *Differences of Opinion *The Cracken Twist *Delta Source *Clone B-2332-54 *Not What He Expected... *The Empire's Locate and Detain List *Erasing All Traces *Mirror Image *Field Report *His Finest Work *Setting Things Right *Luke's Freighter Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, opisy: *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Leia Organa Solo - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *R2-D2 - dane techniczne *C-3PO - dane techniczne *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Bel Iblis - dane postaci *Winter - dane postaci *Pash Cracken - dane postaci *Carlist Rieekan - dane postaci *Jak Bremen - dane postaci *Kylan Dupre - dane postaci *Bren Derlin - dane postaci *Diblen Harleys - dane postaci *Sian Tevv - dane postaci *Machen Kendy - dane postaci *commander Sesfan - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Derek Klivian - dane postaci *Thrawn - dane postaci *Pellaeon - dane postaci *Joruus C'baoth - dane postaci *Molo Himron - dane postaci *Fingal - dane postaci *Rejlii Mithel - dane postaci *Imperial Intelligence Agents *Imperial Intelligence Teams *Imperial Intelligence Agent - dane zawodu *Imperial Intelligence Team - dane członka jednostki *Reynol Kosk - dane postaci *Freja Covell - dane postaci *Kleyn Selid - dane postaci *Theol Drost - dane postaci *A-Wing Slash - schemat *Talon Karrde - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Niles Ferrier - dane postaci *Brasck - dane postaci *Ghent - dane postaci *Par'tah - dane postaci *Samuel Tomas Gillespee - dane postaci *Shirlee Faughn - dane postaci *Rappapor The Bith - dane postaci *Ellor - dane postaci *Billey - dane postaci *Dravis - dane postaci *Mazzic - dane postaci *Shada - dane postaci *Clyngunn the ZeHethbra - dane postaci *Balig - dane postaci *Griv - dane postaci *Fein - dane postaci *Lishma The Gotal - dane postaci *Berchest - dane planety *Raccyx Staffa - dane postaci *Bespin - dane planety *Bilbringi - dane planety *Chazwa - dane planety *Crondre - dane planety *Dolomar - dane planety *Farrfin - dane planety *Filve - dane planety *Generis - dane planety *Hijarna - dane planety *Mrisst - dane planety *Ord Mantell - dane planety *Ord Pardron - dane planety *Ord Trasi - dane planety *Poderis - dane planety *Qat Chrystac - dane planety *Sarka - dane planety *Svivren - dane planety *Tangrene - dane planety *Trogan - dane planety *Whistler's Whirpool Tapcafe - schemat *Ukio - dane planety *Tol dosLa - dane postaci *Vaathkree - dane planety *Woostri - dane planety *Xa Fel - dane planety *Yaga Minor - dane planety *Spaarti Cylinders - schemat *Emperor's Throne Room in Mt. Tantiss - schemat *Mount Tantiss (cutaway Schematic) - schemat *Ysalamiri - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Vine Snakes - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Vornskr - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Garrals - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Panthac - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Clawbirds - dane biologiczne zwierząt *Farghul - dane biologiczne gatunku *Filvian - dane biologiczne gatunku *Humans: Xa Fel - dane biologiczne gatunku *Mriss - dane biologiczne gatunku *Sarkan - dane biologiczne gatunku *Svivreni - dane biologiczne gatunku *Ukian - dane biologiczne gatunku *Vaathkree - dane biologiczne gatunku *Woostoids - dane biologiczne gatunku *Yaga - dane biologiczne gatunku *Yaga Drone - dane biologiczne podgatunku *ZeHethbra - dane biologiczne gatunku *Honoghr - dane planety *Rukh - dane postaci *Khabarakh - dane postaci *Ovkhevam - dane postaci *Ekhrikhor - dane postaci *Cakhmaim - dane postaci *Mobvekhar - dane postaci *Modified MicroThrust ComTech Eavesdrop Protection Unit - dane techniczne *OutlawTech Lock Breaker - dane techniczne *NeuroSaav Model TT4 Holorecording Macrobinoculars - dane techniczne *BlastTech E-Web - dane techniczne *Merr-Sonn Thermal Detonator - dane techniczne *Conner Ship Systems Type I Restraining Net - dane techniczne *MerrSonn PLX-4 Missile Launcher - dane techniczne *Hound-W2 SPD - dane techniczne *Industrial Automaton MN-2D General Maintenance Droid - dane techniczne *Modified Aratech Cargo Master Z-12 Speeder Truck - dane techniczne *Ubrikkian Talon I Combat Cloud Car - dane techniczne *Golan II - dane techniczne *Golan III - dane techniczne *Golan Space Defense Stations - schemat *Telgorn Corp Beta-class Assault Shuttle - dane techniczne *Starwind-class Pleasure Yacht - dane techniczne *Modified SoroSuub Preybird-class Starfighters - dane techniczne *Modified Ghtroc Industries class 720 Freighter *Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation Barloz-class Heavy Freighter Uwagi do gry SWRPG: *Special Force Power: Force Scream *Screen Formation (optional rule) *A-Wing Slash (optional rule) *Update to Second Edition (Golan I) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Council Debate - Excerpt from The New Republic Provisional Council meeting #1876389234/D *News From Ukio: **TriNebulon News Report, DataPage 1023.1 **Imperial HoloVision News Report, DataPage 8723.834 **Sektor 242 NewsLine Report, DataPage 3642.3 *Captured Imperial Communique from Lieutenant Rejlii Mithel to Grand Admiral Thrawn *New Republic Scout Service Recruitment Advertisement *Aptitude Test *Jedi Twins *The Covert Shroud Gambit *Unhealed Wounds, Unforgotten Prejudices Wewnętrzne fikcyjne publikacje: *DataPad Journal of Voren Na'al - Voren Na'al, Director of New Republic Council Research *Official Biography of The New Republic Provisional Council - Voren Na'al *Personal Dat log of Voren Na'al - Voren Na'al *Voren Na'al Report to Provisional Council: An Analysis of Crysis - Voren Na'al *Personal DataPad journal of Luke SKywalker *DataPad journal of Captain Gilad Pellaeon Credits *design: Eric Trautmann *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, Brian Schomburg *cover illustration: Tom Jung *interior illustrations: Tim Eldred, Terry Pavlet, David Plunkett, Dan Schaeffer, Mike Vilardi *additional illustrations: Paul Daly, Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphics: Tim Bobko, Thomas ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Zobacz także *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook en:The Last Command Sourcebook ru:Справочник по «Последнему приказу» Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)